Merchant of Venice, played by the Zelda cast
by BellRose
Summary: Played by the Zelda cast. All Zelda characters copyrighted nintendo.


**Mikau: **To be honest, I don't know why I'm so sad. I'm tired of it, and you say you're tired of it too. But I have no idea hot I got so depressed. And if I can't figure out what's making me depressed, I must not understand myself very well.

**Midna:** You're worried about your ships. Your mind is out there getting tossed around on the ocean with them. But they're fine. They're like huge parade floats on the sea. They're so big they look down on the smaller ships, which all have to bow and then get out of the way. Your ships fly like birds past those little boats.

**Mikau:** Trust me, that's not the reason. Thankfully my financial situation is healthy. I don't have all of my money invested in one ship, or one part of the world. If I don't do well this year, I'll still be okay. So it's not my business that's making me sad.

**Midna:** Then you're in love?

**Mikau:** Give me a break!

**Midna:** Not in love either? Then let's say you're sad because you're not merry. You know, it'd be just as easy for you to laugh and dance around and say you're in a good mood. You could just say you're not sad. Hylians are so different…

_Enter l.ink and Sheik_

Here comes Link, your most noble kinsman, and Sheik. I shall take my leave now, since your friends are better company.

**Mikau:** You're very precious to me, but I understand. You need to leave to take care of your own business.

**Midna**: _to Link and Sheik_ Good morning, Lords.

**Link:** When are we to have fun again? Just say when. We never see you anymore… Does it have to be that way?

**Midna:** Let me know when. I'm available.

_Midna Exits_

**Sheik:** Mikau, you don't look well. You take things too seriously. Lighten up! People with too much invested in the world always get hurt. I'm telling you, you don't look like yourself.

**Mikau:** For me the world is just the world, Sheik. A stage where everyone has a part, and mine a sad one. Farewell, Sheik. After your lecture, I'll start talking more.

**Sheik:** Thanks. The only tongues that should be silent are those of cattle.

_Sheik Exits_

**Mikau: **Is he right?

**Link:** Gratiano talks too much… He says more nonsense than any other man in Hyrule. His point is always like a needle in a haystack. You look for it all day and when you find it, you realize it wasn't worth the trouble to look for it in the first place.

**Mikau: **So who is this girl you told me of before?

**Link:** From Hyrule Castle there's a lady richly left by her lonesome, guarded by her dead father's will. But even better than riches, she's very beautiful and an all around good person. It's my belief that she likes me. Her name is Zelda. Her hair that hangs down on her forehead is like gold, calling every adventurer to the Castle like a gold rush. Antonio, if I only had enough money to hold my own against those suitors, I know I could win her!

**Mikau:** You know very well that all my ships are out at sea. I cannot give you the money you desire. But try my credit in Hyrule. I'll use all of my lines if I have to help you win fair Zelda's heart.

_Exit_

_Enter Zelda and Midna_

**Zelda:** Oh Nerissa, my body is weary of this world.

**Midna:** You'd be tired, madam, if you had bad luck rather than wealth and good luck. But as far as I can tell, people with too much suffer as much as people with nothing. The best way to be happy is to be in between. When you have too much you get old sooner, but having just enough helps you live longer.

**Zelda:** Good point, and well said.

**Midna:** It'd be better if well followed.

**Zelda:** You think its easy being rich? Tell me the names of these suitors that have come already and I shall describe them.

**Midna:** There's the Neapolitan prince.

**Zelda:** Well there's a stallion, for he talks about nothing other than his horse. He thinks its great credit to his character that he can shoe a horse all by himself. I'm afraid his mother played false with a smith.

**Midna:** What about the Count Palatine?

**Zelda:** He doesn't even crack a smile when he hears a funny story! It's like he's telling the world "If you don't want me, I don't care." If he's so sad and solemn as a young lad, I can only imagine what he'll be like when he's a grown man. I'd rather be married to a skull with a bone in his mouth than either of these. God protect me now.

**Midna:** What about the goron suitor, Monsieur Le Bon?

**Zelda:** Since God made him let him pass through. I know it's a sin to make fun of people, but still! His horse is better than the Neapolitan's and frowns more than the Count Palatine. He tries to outdo everyone else that we can't tell who he really is! I'd forgive him if I married him. If he loved me desperately, I'd never be able to love him back.

**Midna:** Then what about your father's decision on the caskets?

**Zelda: **Splash some wine on the wrong caskets so they choose those. I'd not want to be married to a drunken man.

_Servant enters_

What news?

**Servant: **The suitors here wish to take their leave. There is also a messenger from the fifth, the prince of Morocco, who says the prince shall arrive tonight.

**Zelda: **If I could say hello to the fifth as happily as I say goodbye to the others, I'd be very happy. If he's a good of a saint but is black like a devil, I'd rather he hear my confession then marry me. Go ahead. As we shut the door on one, another knocks at the door.

_All exit._


End file.
